Doorknobs can cause damage to the wall (e.g., sheetrock) when the door is swung open. The present invention features a wall protection system for protecting walls (e.g., sheetrock) from such damage. The system of the present invention provides support for the area of the wall where the doorknob can contact. The system of the present invention can be used on various sized walls and on walls constructed from various materials.